1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear, more particularly to a woman's shoe with interchangeable covers. The shoe with interchangeable covers has particular utility in connection with providing an easy and affordable way to accessorize a single pair of women's shoes to match multiple outfits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fashion dictates that a woman's outfit coordinates with her handbag and shoes. Owning a sufficient number of shoes to complete a matching ensemble for each outfit in her wardrobe is extremely costly for most women. Additionally, since shoe fashions rapidly change, there is an ever present need to update the shoe wardrobe to complement the clothing wardrobe. Shoes with interchangeable covers are desirable for allowing a single pair of shoes to be modified with various styles and colors so that they match multiple outfits. This would save the owner a tremendous a mount of money over the years, especially if new covers matching the latest fashions were manufactured to fit the same base pair of shoes.
In addition to being costly, an updated shoe wardrobe can be hard to transport if one is traveling on business or vacation. In order to dress fashionably, women tend to travel with a different pair of shoes for each outfit that has been packed. Not only could shoes with interchangeable covers save the owner vast amounts of money, but they could also eliminate the need to pack and transport multiple pairs of shoes during travel.
The use of shoe covers is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,564 to Mark Kettner discloses an athletic or sport shoe having a removable cover for the upper that is removably secured to the unfinished shoe upper by hook and loop fastener strips on the lower parts of the cover and shoe upper adjacent to the line where the upper joins the sole of the shoe. However, since the Kettner '564 patent focuses on athletic shoes, it does not make any provision for covering the heel of a woman's high-heeled shoe. Additionally, the Kettner '564 patent would not be suitable for most women's dress shoes since it provides for a tongue and eyelets found in lace-up style shoes. Furthermore, since the Kettner '564 patent proposes covering the original shoe upper with a second layer, the user's feet would heat up quickly and possibly be uncomfortable while pursuing athletic endeavors. Finally, the cover of the Kettner '564 patent is only secured around the edges of the shoe; in athletic endeavors, this could easily be knocked loose, and the cover would disengage from the upper of the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,122 to Robert L. Schwab, Jr. discloses a shoe cover, probably made of a stretch fabric, comprising a pouch with two lobes, one for covering the outside of the shoe and one for covering the inside of the shoe. The pouch is closed with the exception of an opening at the area of the heel of the shoe into which the toe of the shoe is inserted for proper fitment of the cover. However, the cover of the Schwab, Jr. '122 patent would not effectively cover the heel portion of a ladies high-heeled shoe, leaving it a different color than the remainder of the shoe. An additional deficiency is that the Schwab, Jr. '122 patent proposes using a stretchable material to implement the shoe cover. Stretchable material would not make a suitable cover because it would tear more easily and be less durable than typical shoe covering material. Furthermore, should dress material be used to make matching shoe covers, it could be difficult, if not impossible, to clean if spotted or soiled. Lastly, since the Schwab, Jr. '122 patent discloses a shoe cover to be placed over an existing shoe, the wearer's foot could become overheated from the dual covering.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,442 to Jack S. Liebmann and Ralph Memole discloses a decorative cover for women's high-heeled pumps comprising a shoe upper member secured to a soft leather sole, the whole of which is secured to the shoe along the inner edges adjacent to the foot. A hollow cup with an opening at the bottom would be fitted over the heel for matching purposes. However, the Liebmann, et al. '442 patent is designed to fit only pumps having an eggshell throat and a long, slender heel. These types of pumps are not always fashionable, thus the Liebmann, et al. '442 device would not always be useful. Additionally, depending on the type of adhesive used to secure the Liebmann, et al. '442 device, the original shoe material could be ruined. Finally, the Liebmann, et al. '442 patent proposes a cover to fit over an existing shoe, which could cause a higher degree of heat for the wearer's feet.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,700 to Rosilda C. Savale discloses a dress shoe cover that consists of an upper open at the top and bottom, an elastic member about the open bottom of the upper and so formed as to fit a shoe above the sole, and means of passing the elastic member between the sole and shrank of the shoe for securement. However, the Savale '700 patent does not cover the heel of the shoe, leaving it a different color than the remainder of the shoe. Furthermore, the securement of the shoe cover in the Savale '700 patent is not sufficient, making it possible that the cover might slide at the toe or heel section and reveal the old shoe beneath. If the Savale '700 device is constructed from dress type material, it would not be durable, leaving it vulnerable to wear and tear due to everyday wear and the elements. Finally, the Savale '700 patent discloses a covering for a shoe, which would place two layers on the wearer's feet and could cause discomfort from a buildup of heat.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,152 to Stephen G. Irons discloses the ornamental design for a shoe protector that is placed on the front of the shoe and covers the toe and tongue area of the shoe. However, the Irons '152 patent protects only the front portion of the shoe, causing an uneven wear pattern between the front and rear portions of the shoe. Additionally, the Irons '152 device would not be useful for accessorizing an outfit, changing only the color of the front portion of the shoe while leaving the rear portion the original color. Finally, it is not obvious how the Irons '152 device would be secured to the shoe, but the securement means indicated seems insufficient since the shoe protector could slip off the shoe during the course of normal usage.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a shoe with interchangeable covers that allows the wearer to easily and comfortably update a single pair of shoes to coordinate with multiple outfits. The Kettner '564 device would not be suitable for most women's dress shoes since it provides for a tongue and eyelets found in lace-up style shoes, and the Irons '152 patent would not be useful for accessorizing an outfit, changing only the color of the front portion of the shoe while leaving the rear portion the original color. Moreover, the covers proposed by the Kettner '564, Schwab, Jr. '122, Savale '700, and Irons '152 patents do not sufficiently cover the heel of the shoe, leaving it a different color than the remainder of the shoe. While the Liebmann, et al. '442 device does cover the heel of the shoe, it is designed to fit only pumps having an eggshell throat and a long, slender heel. These types of pumps are not always fashionable, thus the Liebmann, et al. '442 device would not always be useful. The Kettner '564, Liebmann, et al. '442, Savale '700, and Irons '152 patents all have securement deficiencies. The Kettner '564, Savale '700, and Irons '152 devices could all come loose from the shoe they are covering during the course of normal usage, and the type of adhesive used to secure the Liebmann, et al. '442 device might ruin the original shoe material. Furthermore, the Schwab, Jr. '122 and Savale '700 patents propose using fabric type material for shoe covers, which would be less durable than typical shoe covering material, tearing more easily, wearing more quickly, and posing cleaning difficulties. Finally, the Kettner '564, Schwab, Jr. '122, Liebmann, et al. '442, and Savale '700 patents all propose a cover to fit over an existing shoe, which could cause foot discomfort from a buildup of heat.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved shoe with interchangeable covers that can be used for easily and comfortably updating a single pair of shoes to coordinate with multiple outfits. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the shoe with interchangeable covers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the wearer to easily and comfortably update a single pair of shoes to coordinate with a variety of outfits, eliminating the need to transport multiple pairs of shoes while traveling.